gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Diaz
Chief Gabriel "Gabe" Diaz was the father of Kait Diaz, husband of Reyna Diaz, and brother of Oscar Diaz. Gabriel Diaz formerly served as Lieutenant Colonel in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Engineering Corps during the Pendulum Wars and Locust War, and was instrumental in the assassination of Locust scientist Ukkon in 2 A.E. Gabe and later Oscar both fought together in the Locust War until 17 A.E. Afterwards, Gabe and Oscar believed that the newly reformed Coalition infringed on human rights and became Outsiders. Gabe later married fellow Outsider Reyna Torres and conceived their daughter, Kait Diaz. Gabe, Oscar, and Reyna then built and led their own Outsider village, Fort Umson, with Gabe being the Village Chief. Biography Early Life Little is known of Gabe's early life other than he was born and raised in Montevado. At some point, he had a younger brother named Oscar Diaz. Pendulum Wars Gabe eventually joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army to fight in the Pendulum Wars. He became a highly admired and decorated Lieutenant Colonel. In his military career, he authored the "King Raven Intermediate Maintenance Manual" for the Coalition of Ordered Governments Engineering Corps. Stationed at Vectes Naval Base In 0 B.E., Lt. Col. Gabriel Diaz was assigned to the Vectes Naval Base of Pelruan, Vectes. Despite its close proximity to UIR territory, it saw little action during the Pendulum Wars. During his time stationed there, a COG special forces team known as Ghost Squad arrived with a mysterious mission to the nearby island of Knifespire. Battle of Gatka Ridge Shortly after the arrival of Ghost Squad, they sent for a distress signal from Knifespire. The rescue mission later became a battle on Gatka Bridge. The battle was victorious and not only defined his Pendulum Wars legacy, but the fate of the Coalition's victory over the entire war. End of the Pendulum Wars Gabe survived the war and able to see the end of the Pendulum Wars. Locust War Gabe continued to fight for the COG in the Locust War, which began six weeks after the end of the Pendulum Wars. Hammer of Dawn Strikes Assassination of Ukkon Following the Hammer of Dawn counterattack in 2 A.E., the Locust scientist known as Ukkon began experimenting with Hollow Creatures to supply for the Locust army. In order to stop Ukkon's creatures from destroying what cities remain after the Hammer strikes, Lt. Col. Gabriel Diaz lead a search party to assassinate Ukkon. Remainder of the War Two years into the Locust War, Oscar also joined the COG army and became a decorated soldier just like Gabe. In 14 A.E., Gabe managed to save important COG documents from the libraries in Montevado and Ilima before they were sunk by the Riftworm. Gabe and Oscar continued to fight in the war and relocated with the COG following the Sinking of Jacinto City. The two continued to fight by 17 A.E., both brothers managed to survive the seventeen year war as well as the Lambent Pandemic. Outsider Movement After the end of the Locust War, the COG began to reform and rebuild humanity. However, the Stranded continued to have contempt for the COG because of the Hammer of Dawn Strikes and lived outside of COG jurisdiction. Those who resisted the COG and lived outside of their jurisdiction became known as Outsiders. As human rights violations began to occur in the rebuilding of civilization, loyal COG citizens began to abandon the COG and join the Outsiders. Gabe and Oscar became two of these Outsiders. Gabe and Oscar later founded and built their own village. At their village, Gabe housed all the documents he saved during the Locust War, including those he wrote himself. During this time, he also met Reyna. The two soon got married and had a child, Kait Diaz. Death Gabe continued to lead the village with his brother and wife until his death at some time during the Outsider Movement. Reyna replaced him as leader of the village.Game Informer: Character Breakdown: Meet The New Gears Appearances *''Gears Tactics'' *''Gears of War 4'' *''Ascendance'' *''Gears 5'' *''Bloodlines'' References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:COG Category:Outsiders